When the Sun Sets
by Elmy
Summary: Set post 'Deep Dark'. Vicki tries desperately to prevent Henry from leaving.


**Notes:**

This is my version of what happens immediately following on from the end of 'Deep Dark. If we could only have one more episode, this is how I'd like to see it end. This if my first fanfic so please be gentle!

Disclaimer: Blood Ties and its characters remain the property of Tanya Huff and Lifetime. No copyright infringement intended.

--

_"So be it" he said, walking away from her, into his bedroom, closing the doors behind him._

Vicki was bewildered and hurt. She stood in Henry's living room, stunned, tears streaming down her face. She could not comprehend what was happening.

Without thinking she raced through the glass panelled doors and in to his bedroom, closing the doors behind her. Not brave enough to venture further into his domain, she appeared to stand guard at the doorway.

"Please Henry.. let's talk about this" Vicki appealed.

Back out in the living room Vicki could hear the quiet footsteps of Coreen heading to the front door and departing Henry's apartment.

Henry had put on a black jacket and was straightening his blue collared shirt as he headed towards Vicki.

"Please move Vicki. I'm tired and I need to feed before dawn. It's been a long night."

Henry refused to make eye contact with her, afraid she would see his broken heart, his wounded pride.

Vicki raised her wrist toward him in a desperate attempt to reconnect with him, to close the giant empty space that had opened up between them. "Here Henry, you're still healing, please let me help you!"

He slapped her wrist away, tears brimming in his eyes again.

"You have nothing to offer me Vicki. Let me go."

Vicki pushed herself tighter back against the door, her arms spread out as is to prevent his exit.

"Not until you promise me that you won't leave town until we've talked". Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm not some lovesick school boy who will follow you around forever Vicki. You've made your choice perfectly clear. There is nothing left to discuss."

"That's not true! You gave me an ultimatum Henry.. like this is just a game to you! A game where you can run back to your Mommy when you've decided you don't want to play anymore! Lives are at stake here! Astaroth won't stop until we send him back to hell!"

He paced a small line in front of her, his arms folded, his jaw twitching characteristically as he ground his teeth. His growing anger and frustration made it difficult to keep the vampire inside suppressed. He stopped and faced her.

"You're one to talk about playing games Vicki! All you do is play games! You dabble with dark magic like it's childs play. You toy with the emotions of the people who care about you! Why don't you run after your precious Detective Celluci and leave me be? Clearly he would love to be your permanent play thing" he spat his words angrily at her.

"I told you I want to talk about this - just give me a chance to explain!"

Jealousy and anger filled his every thought, he'd given her so many chances to express how she felt, to _admit_ how she felt. He believed deep down that she cared for him as much as he did her for, but something always held her back. She had picked Mike and yet she had not run after him. She was still here in Henry's apartment.

Would she ever let her guard down he wondered? Vicki had not opened up to Mike either. He had appeared as frustrated as Henry did by her lack of commitment. Henry wondered what it truly took to get through to this woman, to break down the barriers.

_He then remembered an event from six months prior, an event that could provide the insight needed to get through to her...if only he knew exactly what had happened. _

Vicki grew impatient waiting for a response. She was desperate to make eye contact, to try to gauge what Henry was thinking, and yet he avoided it, looking away from her every time she got close.

"Henry.. please... say something" she begged.

"Actually there is one thing I would like to know before I leave" Henry finally made eye contact, staring at her inquisitively, folding his arms behind his back.

"Anything Henry.. please tell me what you want to know."

"It's about Norman.." he hinted.

"Norman? What has Norman got to do with any of this? He's in hell providing Astaroth hasn't brought him back up here to be his drinking buddy!" she yelled, totally confused.

"If I remember correctly, Norman was able to get you to respond to him in ways that I never could." he continued.

Vicki was amazed that given the events that had unfolded in the last twenty-four hours that _this_ was what Henry was willing to talk about. Why he chose _not_ to talk about what had occurred in the living room just minutes earlier astounded her.

"Oh Christ Henry! You want to bring this up _now_?? I thought he was you!" she scoffed and moved towards him.

His pent up rage unleashed. Henry's eyes turned black as he pushed Vicki aggressively back against the bedroom doors, holding her there by the wrists as his sharp fangs threateningly moved in closer.

"Pray tell Vicki...I've always been curious.. just what did Norman, or should I say '_'I_', do to you that night? Apparently he has talents that I myself don't possess."

Vicki's tears had stopped, she was still red in the face but with anger now. She was not afraid of Henry, even with the vamp face looming over her.

"Well Henry.. lets talk about this then shall we?" she yelled.

She struggled against his tight grip as she continued. "Lets talk about the fact that clearly your planned departure had _nothing_ to do with moving to a safer location, _nothing_ to do with protecting me, and _all_ to do with your goddamned selfish male pride!"

Henry growled and pushed more of his weight against her "I asked you a question Victoria."

"Let me go and I will tell you if it's that important to you! Damn it Henry, it was you who wanted to pretend it never happened!"

He released his vice-like grip on her and stepped back, his eyes still black but fangs receding now. Vicki rubbed her wrists as if trying to help circulate blood back into to her hands. She then crumpled down into a sitting position on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. She wasn't quite ready to move away from the door. She wasn't ready to let Henry walk out the door for risk of him never returning.

Vicki was tired and emotional, too exhausted to fight and argue anymore. She conceded defeat on the topic and agreed to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Nothing happened with Norman, I told you that.. mostly we talked."

"If I recall correctly, you said he had been at your apartment kissing you" he stared down at her sternly, calming himself till his eyes faded from black to blue.

"Actually.. _I_ kissed _you_.. err.. I mean _him_" Vicki cringed remembering the awful kiss.

"Now I am even more curious.. what exactly did you the two of you talk about that would lead _you_ to kiss the man you thought to be _me_?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. Her tears were starting to flow again.

"He told me something about not needing to be brave with you all the time... that it was OK to be afraid."

She stared down at her feet, unwilling to look Henry in the face for fear of showing weakness. Vicki sniffled and shuffled uncomfortably before continuing.

"I then went on to tell _you_ that if the world was going to end that I would have one regret..."

She paused for a moment before muttering quickly under her breath "and then I kissed you... and I very quickly realised something was very very wrong before he knocked me across the room and left. There.. that's it.. happy now?"

The room fell quiet for a few moments as Henry processed this new piece of information.

Finally he reached down and to help Vicki up from the floor.

As she grabbed his hand and stood up she grumbled "Besides...he fooled you too.. but _nooo_ we're not talking about_ that_ are we? And just so you know Henry... Norman was a terrible kisser, certainly not someone to be jealous of."

She sniffled, hiccuped and then laughed a little as she wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve.

"You think I'm jealous?" his jaw twitched again. Henry did not like the discussion turning back around on him.

"Yes Henry, I think you're jealous. Jealous of Mike.. and of Norman apparently" Vicki stated matter-of-factly as she tried to compose her emotions and her clothing, trying to recover from her previous crumpled state on the floor.

"This discussion is about _you_, and your overwhelming need to control everything and everyone around you Vicki. Don't change the topic."

"My-oh-my that sounds like a certain vampire I know" she said bitterly

Henry felt the urge to return a stinging nasty remark, instead he decided to keep the upper hand. He altered his expression to one that was void of emotion and maintained silence for a moment, knowing that his lack of participation in the argument would surely infuriate her. He really enjoyed pressing her 'buttons'.

With a calm voice he spoke, "Exactly why are you still here Vicki? If you hurry now you could still catch up with Mike."

"I came in here to try to explain Henry.. but you seem determined to prevent that."

"Fine Vicki, you wanted to talk.. talk" He waved his arm as a gesture for her to continue. He feigned disinterest in what she had to say, turning his back on her, slowly walking towards the other side of the room. His hunger really was starting to get distracting now. He fidgeted with one of the many rings on his fingers.

"Henry, I'm not choosing Mike."

He continued to face to bedroom wall, not wanting to speak or look at her. Vicki waited for a response from him but after a moment without one she felt obliged to continue.

"I loved him once, I still do in many ways, but me not wanting to leave with you tonight has nothing to do with my feelings for Mike. I've ruined his life by dragging him in to all of this. His career is in jeopardy thanks to me, and I need to take some responsibility for that."

Henry turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening, but still refused to face her for fear of interrupting her.

"And Astaroth... well you can hate me for choosing between him and Coreen all you want, but I was not about to let her die. Just like I was not going to let _you_ die..."

Vicki felt the tears coming yet again, and wondered how she possibly had any left.

"I'm not going to run from a fight Henry.. and I certainly can't run away now Astaroth is walking around in Toronto".

After taking a moment to contemplate her little speech Henry turned around and faced her.

"Nothing you have said gives me reason to stay Vicki. You have enough resources to fight your own battles. You don't need me."

Henry did have his pride, and he would not wait around for a woman to love him. Nor would he openly admit his feelings to someone he felt may never reciprocate those expressions of love. He truly did fear that Vicki would never confess that she loved him, or even worse he feared that she did not love him at all. Either way, he would not stay and inflict further heartache upon himself unless he could confirm otherwise, and quickly.

"I don't want you to go" she stated

Henry turned and gazed at her, as if to pry something more from her.

"Why Vicki, why should I stay?"

"I need you to stay Henry...I can't do this without you."

Henry's frustration was growing with every passing minute.

"Yes you can Vicki. Betty will help you find a way to defeat Astaroth. Coreen will fight by your side just as she always has, and Detective Celluci.. well he will forgive you and fulfill your every human desire. I see no reason for me to stay."

He knew he was being manipulative, but he had grown to to know Victoria Nelson better than she liked to admit, and he was desperate to get through her defence mechanisms.

"Don't do this to me Henry.. you know why I want you to stay!" she was officially crying again. She wanted to turn and hide, fighting the urge to run from the apartment all together.

Henry wanted to take her in his arms, alleviate her suffering and kiss her tears aways but she had not given him what he needed yet. He stood firm, fighting back his own tears.

"Damn you Vicki, for once in your life can't you just admit what you're feeling? Would it be so awful for you?"

It was Vicki's turn to pace the floor now, she hated being put in this situation, being forced to share her emotions, but he was refusing to give her a choice. She would give Henry a piece of herself it it meant she could prevent him from leaving. She took a deep breath, hoping to inhale enough strength to respond to him. Her voice trembled none the less.

"To admit my true feelings would mean being honest with myself Henry.. to accept that I will never again have a normal life."

She took another breath to steady herself before continuing.

"It would mean accepting the fact that I will never return to the police force.. that before long I will be totally blind... and the last of my independence will be gone from this world."

Vicki wanted to crawl up into a fetal position on his bed and sob endlessly at the realisation, but she was stronger than that, she would not let this get the better of her. She took several deep breaths, bit on her bottom lip and looked over at Henry.

"Maybe a part of me will always be in denial Henry. I'll be chasing down the bad guys until that last moment before I go blind."

Vicki folded her arms, wanting to defy the universe and the cruel plans it apparently had for her. A determined look came across her face as she continued, "And even when I _do_ go blind, I'll beat up those bad guys with my walking cane, then get a guide dog that attacks on command."

The look on Vicki's face could almost tell a story on its own. Henry could picture her as a bossy six year old girl standing up to a school yard bully, demanding he give her doll back _or else_. He was smiling at her now, almost laughing. He truly admired this feisty strong-willed woman standing before him. He reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Vicki, do you want to know how Norman tricked _me_ when he came to visit that night?"

She shrugged, somewhat warmed by his touch, more so glad that he had apparently changed the topic. She was even more relieved to see Henry smiling, even if it was apparent he was highly amused by her little speech.

"Sure. Seems I've been doing all the talking.. go ahead" she said, pretending not to be the least bit curious.

"The Vicki that came to me that night was _confident_, just like the one standing here in this room right now."

He looked into her eyes, making sure she was paying attention.

"She knew exactly what she wanted, and wasn't afraid to show it. Do you have any idea how long I had waited for that? How long I've _still_ been waiting for that?"

Vicki was becoming slightly overwhelmed as his caressing fingers moved from her cheek to her soft lips. He moved his body in closer to hers. She could feel his breath against her face.

"I'll admit Vicki.. it wouldn't take much convincing on your part to get me into your bed, _not _that I was fooled by Norman into anything _other_ than a kiss... but at first he really had me believing that the Vicki in my apartment finally had the strength to tell me what she desired."

They stared back at one another for a little while, till eventually Vicki spoke in a serious tone.

"Tell me I wouldn't be another one of your conquests Henry."

He could see she was feeling vulnerable now, he could hear her heart beating faster than it had since she first followed him into his bedroom.

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit that you have been the most challenging woman I have ever met..." he teased.

She gasped and pulled away from him before he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back in against him.

"... but you'll never be a conquest Vicki. You're unlike any woman I've met in all my years on this earth."

Vicki took a moment to consider his response before opening herself to him just a fraction more.

"I'm afraid Henry."

"Afraid of what?" he asked compassionately.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt.. the pain of you leaving tonight would be nothing compared to.. " she trailed off and looked down to hide her tears, hiding from his piercing blue eyes.

He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look back up at him.

"Vicki do you care about me?"

"Please..Henry.. I.." she wanted to collapse in his arms under the emotional strain of his questioning.

Henry finally knew he would have to compromise on his beliefs and take the lead. He would risk his pride and his heart to get through to her.

"Vicki I'm in love with you. I need to know you feel the same way."

Vicki's wanted to sob with joy at the sound of his words, but she struggled to let go of her fears and truly open up to him.

"Oh don't make me say it Henry, you know I'm no good with this sort of thing!" she begged

"Tell me you love me... and I will stay" his words were gentle but demanding, his grip around her waist tightening.

Henry stared into Vicki's eyes, trying to search her soul for the answer he needed to hear.

Vicki felt his gaze tugging at her heart, the torment was unbearable, she was crying again.

"Alright Henry..I'll tell you" she paused for just a second "_I love you_."

She finally confessed as if her heart might burst with the pressure, wanting to collapse on his bedroom floor.

Before she could speak another word Henry leaned in and kissed her.

As her fears and doubts subsided she gave in to him, returning his kiss more feverishly, her tongue intertwining with his. Henry could feel her whole body relax against him at long last.

With the torrent of emotion, came a deluge of physical longing and yearning like neither of them had experienced before.

Surprisingly Vicki took the lead. As their hungry kiss continued, she reached under his black jacket, slowing pushing it up over his shoulders, before letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers hurriedly unbuttoning his cotton shirt, allowing her hands to roam over the beautiful physique of the vampire she had wanted since the day she met him.

Henry broke their kiss and gasped as her fingers touched his skin. She had tenderly touched his chest not even half an hour ago, inspecting the healing wound left behind by Astaroth, but this time it was different. Moving his lips down her neck now, the warmth of her blood, the sound of it pumping in her veins made him hunger for her in a different way.

Vicki hesitated for a moment as she felt his lips upon her neck, knowing he must surely need to feed.

"Not yet.." he whispered quietly.

He reached for the bottom of the green shirt she was wearing, and began to pull it over her head. His hand returning to gently graze her right breast as he resumed their kiss. She shuddered just a little.

Breathless, Vicki pulled away for a moment and pushed him down on to the end of his bed. She then undid her pony-tail, letting her honey-blonde locks fall to her shoulders.

Henry grinned at her wickedly. He was content for now, to sit and watch this glorious woman undress for him.

Her heart warmed upon seeing him smile. It felt like months since Vicki had last seen Henry grin like that. She was reminded of the power she had over him, being able to make this usually solemn and serious vampire smile and laugh. She felt overjoyed that despite the intensely emotional evening, her cheeky seductive Henry was still here with her.

Vicki kicked off her shoes, slowly unbuttoned her jeans and lowered them. She felt vulnerable for a moment, standing before Henry in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"I want to see all of you Vicki... I've waited so long" he urged her on, leaning back on his arms to enjoy the show.

She reached behind and unclasped her bra, sliding it down over her arms before throwing it aside. Her underwear came next, stepping gently out of them as they reached the floor.

Henry sighed with sight of her. Her body was more beautiful than he imagined it. He admired her for a moment before pulling her towards him.

As she stood between his legs he placed gentle kisses on her stomach, trailing up to her chest. His hand reaching up to cup one of her soft breasts, the other teasingly stroking her thigh.

"Henry please... you've tortured me enough tonight" her face was flushed, and he could smell her arousal.

He wanted to pleasure her for hours on end. He wanted to take the time to explore this woman that he had lusted after for so many months, but he knew she was in charge now, what Vicki wanted Vicki received.

Henry growled, grabbed her and swiftly threw her down on to his bed, his hands holding her wrists once more tonight, taking her right nipple gently between his lips and teeth just to torment her for a few more moments.

Vicki felt as if she was dreaming, just as she had dreamt this many times before, yet always too afraid to act on her impulses. She wanted Henry more now than ever, and this time she would not push him away.

Henry kicked off his shoes, and maneuvered out of his pants and underwear. The weight of his naked body now pushing down on Vicki's. His hardness pressing against her thigh, making her squirm with desire. She spread her legs as a sign for him to continue.

He leaned up on one elbow as he reached down with his other hand, his fingers venturing between her thighs, testing the warmth and wetness that awaited him there. He let his fingers linger for a moment, purely for the sheer joy of having Vicki gasp and buck beneath him.

Henry stopped his teasing, positioning himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes for one final check of approval.

Vicki reached up and pulled Henry in for a kiss, moaning against his lips as she felt him swiftly enter her, taking all of her.

It was Henry's turn to groan now, as Vicki finally became his. As the speed of his thrusting built, so too did his need to taste her again. He placed his lips against her neck. Waiting for the perfect moment, he increased his tempo, listening to her heart rate and her various moans of pleasure.

Vicki's head began to spin, the pleasure took over her body as she began to climax. Henry's eyes turned black, fangs sinking into her flesh right then, consuming her entire body with his. It was an experience so wonderful that she gasped and moaned, one hand clutching the beautiful brow curls on his head, her nails digging in to the flesh of his back with the other.

Henry came violently inside her with that first taste of her intoxicating blood.

Gradually their bodies slowed. Henry suckled gently at the small bite mark he left behind till he was sure it was healed.

They smiled and looked into each others eyes for a few moments before Vicki reached up to kiss him tenderly.

Eventually they both collapsed into Henry's bed with a loud sigh, venturing under the covers for warmth. Vicki was still reeling from the events of a very long night, she fought the urge to sleep, but battled with the desire to reach for him again. Their brief encounter was just a small taste of a world of passion yet to be explored.

"Vicki...dawn is coming" Henry whispered. His heart ached at the thought of needing to leave her to sleep.

"Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" she questioned hopefully.

"Do you promise to still be here when I wake up?" he asked, gently caressing her hair.

"Hey.. I'm not the one who was threatening to leave remember?" Vicki teased.

Henry gave her a tired and concerned look that prompted her to move in close and curl up next to him, draping an arm over his chest.

"I'll be right here when the sun sets" she whispered to him with a smile.

Totally content now, Vicki closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Henry leaned down and gently kissed to the top of her head before falling into his deep vampire sleep, confident the woman he loved would still be in his arms tomorrow.


End file.
